Forbidden More Than Friendship
by Devildemonchild-luvscookies
Summary: Sasuke is a boy raised by the akatsuki, while Naruto is the Jinchuurki their after. What happens when the two meet for the first time? Rated M for violence, Language and Lemon in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO........if i did Sasuke and Naruto would be Lovers......Damnit**

**Prologue **

**It was a dark night in konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. There was a cloudy overhead covering the bright shining moon with a suffocating blackness, causing an iry silence to settle over the area. It was like the calm before the storm.**

**In the beautiful, sprawling Uchiha complex, this silence was shattered by terrified screams of pain and panic. Weapons were thrown, blood splattered, bodies fell with sickening thuds, and the stomach turning stench of death hung in the cool night air.**

**Amongst this massive, bloody carnage, two small figures were fleeing. One was a young boy around 7 and the other was a baby not even a year old. The older hugged his brother tight to him as he ran faster and faster trying to get away. His goal was simple, outrun his pursuers and reach the Valley of the End......before being caught or killed by the anbu agents.**

**He threw all his energy into it as he ran for their lives, and cursed as he began to slow. His legs burned in protest and his heart rattled around painfully in his chest, but he didn't stop. His breathes came in short, painful gasps, his lungs threatening to burst. He refused to stop until he was past the valley. He was putting all efforts into running and wasn't paying attention to anything else, which is why he didn't feel the presence behind him until it was too late.**

**Five ninja jumped high into the air, hurdling kunai at the two running figures, hitting the eldest in the back. the boy held his brother close as he fell forward and face planted hard into the soft muddy ground. The ninja landed and gathered around them. " Their just kids." one stated uncertain about what they'd done. "Are-are you certain we had to-"**

**"We were just following orders, now lets go back. Their as good as dead anyway." all turned around and jumped off, leaving the two bodies on the ground. The ninja who questioned his orders stayed back a moment or two, looking at the two motionless bodies laying in the dark pool of blood.**

**"I'm so sorry..." Despite the regret he felt, he knew it was part of the mission. With that, he jumped up, fallowing his comrades.**

**Once the ninja were far enough away, the larger figure got up gripping his little brother tight. They began walking again, slower this time because he knew they were safe for now.**

**"Soon." he whispered to the enfant in his arms "Soon, we'll reach the Valley, then we'll truly be safe."**

_**I've got to keep going. I've got to find them. We have to find the akatsuki.**_

_**5 years later**_

"Sasuke, come here" Itachi screamed up the stairs again. His little brother had grown quite a bit since the Uchiha massacre 5 years could pretty much take care of himself and barely needed any help anymore. The kid also advanced quite quickly in his ninja training. He was stronger than Itachi had been at that age.

He had found the Akatsuki about a month after they had left and they had graciously taken them in. They didn't commonly do that sort of thing, but they could see he had talent and trained him to surpass any ninja his age and older.

"Sasuke!!!" He yelled again. He was getting quite annoyed with this game where his outoto would pretend not to hear him. The Akatsuki hideout they were staying in was huge and sometimes it was hard to hear thing, but he was yelling loud enough that you'd have to go out of your way not to hear him.

Finally getting fed up, he stormed up the stairs to his brothers room and threw open the door angrily. He stopped dead in his tracks when he say his innocent outoto fast asleep in his bed. The sight was so cute that he didn't want to disturb him. Smiling, he walked over and kissed his forehead before gently closing the door and letting the small raven sleep.

_I'll just train him later, after he wakes up._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO....... if i did Sasuke and Naruto would be Lovers.....damnit.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto woke up with a start when he heard something taping on his bedroom window. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Hokages messanger hawk.

_Great. _He thought tiredly. _Just got back from an A rank mission and I'm already being sent on another._

Sighing heavily, he dragged himself out of bed and retrieved the note on the hawks foot. He went to his dresser and pulled out his normal orange clothes. After getting dressed and having a little to eat, he left his apartment and ran toward the Hokage tower. As he was running across the roofs, Kakashi and Sakura landed beside him.

"Good morning Naruto. How was your night?" His sensei asked cheekily, trying to annoy his most amusing student.

"No. I kept having this weird dream that always end the same way and hurt me for some reason."

This caught the pink haired girls attention. "What happened in the dream. It could be your mind trying to unconsciously tell you something."

Sighing in annoyance, he turned to her. "I don't know. I just keep seeing this guy falling to the ground bleeding and dying I guess. He stopped moving after a while so I think he's dead, but I keep getting really upset about it. Like I know him or something and it hurt me to see him die."

Both were shocked at this. It was never a good thing to dream about death. "What did he look like?" Sakura asked nervously.

"He had blue-ish black hair and really pale skin, and he was wearing a black and read cloak. It looked kind of weird." The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in frustration at his terrible memory.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He was dreaming about the Akatsuki. About the people who were after the 18 year old boy. What was worse, they were hunting him. If he was dreaming about them, it might be foretelling their arrival. He had to tell Tsunade.

"Let's hurry up. We have to get Sai before we go." Kakashi took off running faster, startling his 2 students. They looked at each other quickly before shrugging it off and following.

"So this is Konoha?" The blue haired raven turned to his brother Itachi and his brothers partner Kisame waiting for an answer.

Sasuke had grown a lot in the since they had left, and now, they were finally returning home. The raven looked down at the village trying to find something he might recognize, but found none. Time had cleared his memory of his old home.

"Yeah. It's been 18 years and nothings changed." The older Uchiha mumbled, not pleases with being back.

"i wonder what it would have been like if we'd stayed and grown up here?"

"You would have been dead." Both Uchiha's glared at there fish like partner, making him shrink back uncomfortably. He didn't like getting glared at by one of them, let alone both. It scared him.

_He's right though. _Itachi didn't regret leaving. He was happy they did. It saved both of their lives. Of course Sasuke was curious about it, and he didn't hold back anything when he told him what happened. The boy didn't seem to be bothered though. It wasn't easy to surprise him, even when you tell him something like 'your parents were murdered brutally.'

Sasuke wasn't really bothered about what had happened though. He never really knew his parents and found it hard to get upset about their deaths. They had found out later they had been plotting to take over the village, and lost all respect for them after that. He thought that danzo went a little over board though with sending in all the root and anbu operatives to kill them. Sure they should have gone to jail, but not all of them deserved to die, especially the little kids who had nothing to do with it.

Kisame sighed loudly, getting the two ravens attention. "Are you guys sure the nine-tailed Jinchuriki is here. We'd just be wasting time if he wasn't and I don't want to fight an un necessary battle. Both brothers just rolled their eyes. They knew Kisame was playing around, because the whole akatsuki knew that he loved fighting for no reason.

"We should probably split up and look around if we want to find him quickly. He could be anywhere. Itachi, you and Kisame can cover the more northern part of the village and I'll cover the southern part." Both chuckled at the small raven.

"We. What happened to the stubborn little teenager that wanted nothing to do with this and to just stay in bed? You don't have a Jinchuriki assigned to you to hunt, so why do you want to help all of a sudden?" Sasuke glared at Kisame, who hid behind Itachi.

"I don't want anything to do with catching the Jinchuriki, i just want to look around the village and see what it's like, then go home and sleep. In cases you to shit heads have forgotten, i have insomnia and don't sleep much at night." The boys irritation was clear in his voice, warning them to leave him alone.

"Fine, we'll look for the Jinchuriki while you look around and do nothing. Just be careful you don't get caught by anyone." Sasuke was gone before Itachi had finished his sentence, pissing the elder off immensely. he sighed in irritation.

_Kid's will be kid's._

Sasuke was relived to be rid of the other two. The Akatsuki were fun to hang out with at times, but they were annoying to. They raised him from a baby pretty much and tended to act like his parents a lot. When they weren't his parents, they were his siblings, which could be even worse. People seemed to think they were sadistic S rank criminals that were cruel and sadistic murderers. They got the S rant criminal part right, but were wrong on everything else. They were total dumb asses sometimes, and other times they were drag queens, or moody PMSing girls. They were anything but sadistic and cruel.

Naruto was pissed. They had went to the Hokage tower to get their mission to find out that both Kakashi and Tsunade had forbidden him from leaving the village. What did they think he was, five. He may be a Jinchuriki, but he could handle himself. He wasn't a little kid. He should be allowed to leave if he wants to. Even so, they were afraid the Akatsuki would find him and take him, and they didn't want to risk the nine-tails being removed. _The Kyuubi, that's all they care about. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as the Kyuubi is fine._

He sighed heavily and looked at the village from atop the Hokage tower. _Oh well. I guess I'll just go home. There's nothing else to do._

Jumping off the building, he started walking home. As he walked through the market, he heard the soft chime of a bell. He didn't know why he was so enthralled by it, but it made him want to find it. He looked all around and finally caught site of it. It was small and silver and attached to a bamboo hat. Looking closer at the person wearing it, he was shocked.

_He looks like the guy from my dream._

He ran towards the person, trying to get his attention. He needed to find out who this guy was.

Sighing again, Sasuke looked around. The market was nothing special and wasn't really interesting. They had a similar one in the village hidden in the wanted to see the More unique sites, like th Hokage faces. He'd heard they were magnificent. He turned down an ally, trying to find a faster way out of the area.

"Hey there" He grabbed his kunai and jumped away, landing in a fighting stance, ready to kill the person who had whispered in his ear. Focusing on the person, he noted that the boy was no older than him with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

_A leaf ninja._

_"what do you want?" he didn't feel the need to be polite to this person. He didn't know him._

_"my names Naruto Uzumaki. I was just wondering where you got your cloak." that was kind of weird. _

_The question caught Sasuke of guard. "Where i got my cloak?" What was the blonde getting at? "Why does it matter?"_

_The other seemed a little embarrassed. "Well, i guess it doesn't... i just .....Well, i saw it in a dream and i just wanted to know." His hand unconsciously came up and scratched the back of his head. _

_Sasuke didn't really know what to say. "Well I've always had it. My brother gave it to me on my birthday a few years ago, and I've had similar ones in the past."_

_"oh" Naruto sounded a little disappointed at the answer. "Well, whatever. Since I've already bothered you, do you want to go get some ramen?" He asked, trying to be polite._

_"Sure. I'm a little hungry anyway." He knew Itachi and Kisame wouldn't care much and followed the blonde to the stand._

_After ordering there ramen, they sat on the stools and started to talk. "So do you even have a face." the blonde asked bluntly._

_"...Yeah, why wouldn't I?" This boy was really random and confusing. He couldn't figure out where he was getting at._

_"I don't know. It's just that i haven't really seen it since you haven't taken that hat off once yet, So I just presumed you don't have one." The boy snickered and yelped as he was kicked from under the stool._

_Slowly bringing his hand up, Sasuke plucked the hat off his head and set it down on beside him on the counter. he looked over to Naruto and saw the boy gaping with wide eyes._

_"Happy?" He asked irritated, but found that the blonde was in his own little world._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.......I just wish I did so i could make him and Sasuke lovers.**_

_Oh my god. _Naruto couldn't think of any other way to say it.

Sasuke's skin was paler than the moon and his eyes blacker than the night. His dark blue hair was cut short and spiked at the back, while his bangs were long, surrounding his face like a curtain. The sight was truly breathtaking.

"What are you staring at?" The question snapped him out of his reverie and brought him back to reality. The beautiful raven was looking at him with a look that clearly said 'what the fuck'.

"Oh, sorry. Hey don't look at me in that tone of voice. i Just sort of zoned out for a minute." The blonde pouted in a cute fashion with his bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"I didn't know it was possible for a look to have a tone of voice." he was clearly mocking now and it embarrassed the boy.

"Just shut up and eat your ramen, teme"

The raven had shock written all over his face. The blonde had actually called him teme. He cracked a small smile before turning back to his food and continued eating.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke and was surprised to see he had actually listened. He was soon mesmerized by the ravens graceful movements. He ate with such precision and grace, and it confused him how something like eating ramen could be considered graceful. The boy soon finished and thanked the owner for the meal.

Getting up, they left and started walking toward the hokage faces. On their way, Naruto started playing 100 questions, desperate to learn about the beautiful boy beside him.

"So where are you from anyway?"

"Well, I was born here, but I moved when I was around one year old. I live closer to here than I did back then, but it's still a ways away." the blondes face dropped a bit. he had hoped he lived close so they could hang out sometime.

"How old are you?" it was a pointless question, but he still wanted to know.

"I turned 18 in July." Naruto was jumping for joy inside his head, although he wasn't exactly sure why. "What about you?" He almost missed the question.

"oh, me. well, I'm turning 18 this October." he smiled brightly at the raven, successfully confusing him.

Te blonde tried to think of another question, but came up empty handed. he had had many questions in mind, but he forgot them. A tense silence filled the air and he was thankful when Sasuke broke it.

"So I heard that the nine-tailed fox spirit was sealed in somebody in this village. Is that true, or just a rumour."

Naruto dropped his head, worrying the raven a little. "Yeah, it's sealed inside me. That's why everyone avoids me like the plague. If you want to, then go ahead. I'm used to it." He whispered blonde was bracing himself to run if Sasuke made any move to walk away. he saw movement baside him and went to run, but couldn't when he felt cool arms wrap around him in a caring embrace.

_He's hugging me? _Naruto couldn't properly comprehend what was happening. He told him he was a demon and he was hugging him. He should be running for the hills or something. It made him feel confused, but he also felt warm inside. "what are-"

"I know what it feels like, to have people hate you for something you can't control, or for just living. It hurts to have people call you a monster and run away. There's no logic behind it, just hate and fear. It's confusing and is hard to deal with at times. You just want someone to care." the blonde was dumbfounded. This beautiful raven understood his pain, but how could anybody hate this boy. He was nice and caring and knew how to make you smile.

Sasuke on the other hand knew exactly how the blonde felt. People always ran away from him and hated him for being in the Akatsuki. he could have taken the cloak off of course, but he was always with someone else from the Akatsuki anyway, so it wouldn't have made a difference. There was also Danzo, who hated him and Itachi just for being alive. Then again, Danzo didn't know they were still alive though, but he would hate them if he knew.

The blonde was close to tears. He trusted Sasuke and was happy to be in his arms. He hugged back tightly as a few tears slipped from his eyes and on to the others shoulder. He was so happy to have found someone who understood him and didn't hate him. He never wanted to let the other go. He had only known him for a few hours, and yet he loved him.

The raven stiffened in his grip, and very abruptly threw him back. As he was flying through the air, he saw the other jump back as well as a kunai with a paper bomb landed where they had once been standing. Even though they had flew back pretty far, the explosion knocked them back even farther. Both landed on their feet and got into fighting positions.

Looking up, they saw the hokage, Lady Tsunade glaring down at them. "Stay away from him bastard."

"Do you think he'll be okay on his own?" Kisame turned to Itachi for the fourth time since they had split up.

"Itachi, don't worry about him. Remember that you and the rest of us raised him. The kids smart, he won't go looking for trouble. Trust me, he'll be fine. Even if something happens, we'll know about it and go help him."

It didn't help the long haired raven feel any better, even though he knew it was true. He mindlessly toying with his necklace as he thought. He was still really worried. " Still, everyone makes mistakes, remember. Maybe we should have just left him at home. He didn't even want to come remember."

"He could have refused you know." Kisame pointed out to the younger. "He may not have been very excited about coming, but he still wanted to help in any way he could. Besides, he's still wearing that chocker you gave him remember, so you'll know if he's in trouble."

He was right. He was still wearing the chocker.

Itachi remembered when he made that chocker for the younger raven. He had personally infused his chakra into it along with his own necklace, connecting the two with an undetectable spiritual bond. the leather necklace could transfer chakra from one to the other so they both knew when the others chakra sparks and can sense when their chakra is being stressed. It was complex and hard to understand, but they were basically connected. There was also a seal on it making it possible for Itachi to teleport to him, should the situation be life threatening.

The older raven sighed. "Com on Kisame. We've got to find the jinchuriki so we can get Sasuke and go home alrea-" He was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the other side of the village. Moments after the loud banging noise, Itachi's necklace jerked and began burning against his neck, responding to the others chakra.

"Sasuke" he whispered worriedly as he began sprinting off toward the area where the sound erupted from. Kisame, seeing his partner take off running, quickly followed suit, already knwing something was wrong.

"Itachi, what's wrong?"

"It's Sasuke!" the raven yelled back at his companion, "He's in trouble." at that moment, they heard someone let loose a pain filled scream. It only took them seconds to recognize it as the young ravens. They picked up their pace pushing on, hoping they would get there in time.

"Tsunade, what are you doing!?" Naruto screamed angrily and their hokage. He had finally found someone who understood him and she didn't want him near him? It was madness and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Naruto, get away from him! He's dangerous!" The blonde healers voice was frantic and full of anger. When she had heard the akatsuki were within Konoha's walls she had nearly had a heart attack. She refused to let them get their hands on Naruto. "Don't you get it kid, he's one of the akatsuki!"

The blonde stopped breathing._ He's part of the akatsuki. _It kept playing in his head like an old record. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. He was just like him, understood him, hugged him. It couldn't be true.

"It's not true." he mumbled desperately. "Tell me it's not true."

"No. I am not one of them." Narutos's heart jumped in relief. "But" _Oh no. _"I am unfortunately in relation with them." The blonde could swear he felt a part of him die. "I'm sorry"

The younger boy glared at the raven with red eyes full of anger. He could feel the fox stirring inside him, but at the moment, he didn't care. "So you were planning on killing me? This whole go damn time you were going to kill me?" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. The anbu and Tsunade were looking at him with worried eyes. they would back him up if he needed it.

Sasuke just stood there indifferently. His face looked like it was carved in stone. He knew that he had to watch his wors. The kid was unstable right now and any wrong turn could get him killed.

"No." He deadpanned, "I came here so I could see what my first home looked like. I was hoping I could find out what it would have been like to live here. I was taken away when I was 1 remember. I never got to see my true home. I wanted to see what would have been, nothing more."

All of Naruto's anger evaporated. He didn't know how he knew, but he just knew he wasn't lying. A movement caught his eye, and he saw the raven walking toward him.

When he got close enough, Sasuke reached out a placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. The ravens eyes were gentle and kind and made the blonde clam down enough that his eyes returned to blue. He was happy, content, but it didn't last.

One of the anbu jumped down and smashed Sasuke's arm, breaking the bone directly between his wrist and elbow. He screamed out at the unexpected pain and withdrew his arm. The anbu took this opening and kicked him in the chest causing sickening cracks to resound from his now broken ribs. He yelped loudly in pain as he landed backward, headfirst on the hard ground and stopped moving. A tense silence filled the air as a pool of blood began to form around the ravens head where it hit a sharp rock.

Naruto couldn't hold in his horror at the sight. "SASUKE!!" He ran to the raven and placed his head on his lap as he his bangs out of his face. He tore the sleeve off Sasuke's cloak and tied it around his head to try and stop the bleeding.

"Sasuke Uchiha!?" The anbu was in shock. Removing his mask, the blonde recognized him. It was Sai.

The blood drained from Tsunades face at the name. Jumping down, she grabbed Naruto and drug him away. Looking up, he saw Sai was about to shove his katana through Sasukes chest and kill him. Naruto screamed out for him to stop and thrashed in the healers arms. He was about to jerk forward when Sai was thrown back. Looking up, they saw two people appear. One looked like a fish, where the other one looked almost like Sasuke with long hair.

Sai got up and went to attack, but was too slow. Kisame swung his massive blade and sent the other flying through a wall. While Kisame distracted them, Itachi picked Sasuke up bridal style and dissapeared, his fish like partner seconds behind him.

Naruto was just about ready to break down in tears. He had found the one person that understood him, who happened to be involved with the people trying to kill him, just to almost end up dead himself then disappear without any trace of where he could have gone. Pushing Tsunade away, he took off running. He didn't care where he went, as long as he was alone. He needed to time think.

_****_

_**Chapter 2 is now complete. so this is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope I'm doing good. **_

_**I'm going to try to post another chapter before Christmas, if i don't then i am truly sorry but it will be up soon.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think so far so I know whether or not I am doing ok and if i should continue writing it..**_

_**I am also thinking of writing another completely different fanfic, so that might randomly come up at some point. **_

_**Thank you for reading, Devildemonchild is out for now. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately. I wish I did so these two would be lovers. **_

Sasuke felt light headed and groggy as consciousness started to return to him. He could figure out where he was and everything around him was black. Things began to get clearer quite quickly, but as they did, the stabbing pain in his head did too.

He groaned loudly as the shooting pain worsened with each second. A shuffling beside him made him aware that he wasn't alone.

"Thank fucking Jashin, I think he's finally waking the fuck up. OI, GUYS, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, HE'S WAKING UP!!!" The obnoxiously loud yelling hurt his head more than it should have, and caused him to groan again and roll over while covering his ears. His head hurt SO much.

Opening his eyes, he was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the white lights until an imposing shadow stepped in front of it.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?" He groaned at Pein's question, worrying everyone in the room.

"I would feel better if someone would turn the damn lights off, and I had some pain killers. My head won't stop pounding." As soon as he said it, the lights were off and he could hear Hidan swearing to his god as he stomped off to find the pain killers.

Opening his black eyes again, he looked around to see all the Akatsuki were watching him. Feeling a little awkward at their intense, staring eyes he tried to cover his face. As he pulled his hands up, he noticed that he had a heavy, white cast on his left hand which continued up his wrist. _What the hell? _

He sat up slowing, hoping he wouldn't have another dizzy spell and fall back down , but visibly winced at his protesting ribs, causing everyone close to him to gasp in concern. He ignored them and pushed himself until he was up right. Everyone crowded around him and starting asking him if he was feeling okay.

It didn't last long though, because Hidan came back with the pain killers and a glass of water, forcibly shoving everyone away from the young Uchiha. The younger raven took them gratefully from the silver haired priest, threw them to the back of his throat and washed them down with the water, hoping they would take affect soon.

He laid back down when his head started to spin and stared at the grey ceiling. He could feel himself drifting back in to the dark abyss of sleep and was soon out of it again.

Everyone in the room sighed in relief. When Itachi and Kisame returned form Konoha and told them what happened, the Akatsuki were in a panic. It was obvious he had a concussion, but they were afraid he had slipped into a coma after 3 days had passed with no sign of him waking.

Knowing that he was okay, all but Itachi and Kisame left the room to let the young raven rest. He had gotten hurt pretty badly and his body needed to sleep and recover.

"Never again" Kisame stared blankly at his younger partner, confused by his words. " I will never leave him to fend for himself again. I will make it up to him for failing." He turned his Sharingan gaze over to Kisame. "That's a promise."

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto sat on the Hokage faces, with his head down. He couldn't believe what had happened. He knew he should be mad and hate Sasuke, but he found it very hard for some reason.

_Sasuke's a member of the Akatsuki. I should hate him for wanting to kill me, so why don't I?_

He wished so badly that it was just a joke and the raven was just a leaf shinobi. Sadly, he knew it was true and that he couldn't change it.

Getting irritated with all the noise from the village below, he got up and ran to the training grounds, hoping to find some peace and quite to think. He sat on one of the wooden pillars and started thinking through the situation, trying to find a way for Sasuke to leave the Akatsuki and come here with no consequences.

It hit without warning. One minute, the blonde was sitting on the middle wooden pole, ad the next he was face first on the ground, with a giant white dog on top of him, licking his head.

"Akamaru, where are your manners. Your supposed to push him onto his ass so you can lick his face, not the other way around." The blonde growled at his friend Kiba, cursing his own incompetence.

"Thanks Kiba, cause that's so much better." Said brunette howled with laughter as the giant dog, Akamaru, got off him, letting him stand up. Looking around, he saw that all his friends were there. All the rookie nine minus Sai. He heard the trees shuffle as Lee, Tenten and Neji showed up too.

"Hello Naruto! It has been a while." Lee practically yelled, causing the blonde boy to wince. The black haired boy then took him into a bone crushing hug, nearly blocking his windpipe. Thank goodness Tenten decided to step in. She pulled Lee off Naruto just as his face began turning blue.

"T-thanks Tenten." the blonde gasped. She smiled.

Hearing something weird, he looked to the side to see Sakura running right at him. Thinking he had do something wrong and was heading for another beat down, he tried to get up and run away. But she barrelled into him before he could get very far.

Everybody looked at the two in shock, confused by their actions. Reluctantly, the pink haired girl pulled away to look him straight in the eye.

"Naruto, are you okay?" There was no way for her to mask the worry in her voice, that soon became evident on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He put on a face that was as innocent and confused as he possibly could. Unfortunately, it didn't succeed in making her think that nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I got really worried when Lady Tsunade told me a member of Akatsuki had actually gotten through our defences unnoticed, and when she told me one of them had actually gotten close enough to touch you-"

"WHAT!?" The blonde jumped as everyone yelled the exact same thing in unison. Their shock quickly turned to fear and worry, resulting in Naruto being power glomped to the ground by his friends and one dog. Then came the game of one million question, ranging from "Are you okay?" to "…HOLY CRAP! NARUTO!!!"

Finally, he simply got tired of it and just wanted them to be quite. "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! I. AM. FINE. NOW SIT DOWN AND I'LL EXPLAIN IT T YOU!!!!" Everybody did as he had told them, a little scared by there, at this point, red eyed friend.

Sighing heavily, he began telling them exactly what had happened, leaving out nothing. he told them how they'd met and become fast friends, and how they'd ate lunch together before heading for the Hokage faces. He told them about the confrontation with Tsunade and Sai and how he had almost been killed, but was instead carried off to who knows where by two older Akatsuki members. The only thing he didn't include in his story were the feelings he had felt and how Sasuke and him hugged when they realized they were the same. They were already freaked out that he had gotten close to him, they wouldn't be too happy if they knew he had let him past his guard.

When he finished his story he looked up at them. They all wore masks of pure shock. They couldn't muster up anything to say, it had rendered them speechless. Neji got over his shock before the others and jumped up.

"How could you have let him get that close? Are you crazy? He could have killed you before you knew what was happening!" The others slowly started to recover as Neji's words pulled them out of their state of shock.

Ino jumped up and stood beside Neji, "Do you know if he lived or not?"

The blonde sunk to the ground and kept his head low so the others didn't see. He honestly didn't know, and was worried sick about him. Three days had passed with no sign that he was alive. The raven could be dead and he would never know. He tried his hardest to hold back the tears that stung his eyes, but found it harder than he would have thought.

_Sasuke, please be ok._

* * *

There were loud voices, talking all around him. They were familiar sounding, but he didn't know why. Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw all the Akatsuki talking to each other. No wonder their voices sounded familiar. He must be losing it.

"You guys aren't very good at being quite are you?" They all jumped and turned toward him, but relaxed after a few seconds.

Konan got up and walked over to the side of his bed. "I'm sorry dear, did we wake you. We didn't mean to. We're all just so worried about our baby. Are you feeling ok?" Her face was gentle and innocent as she spoke softly to him. She wanted him to feel calm and comfortable and so far it was working.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The last thing I remember is the Hokage and some ANBU showing up. Everything else is just black." The raven rubbed his temples in an attempt to remember. He knew something happened, he just didn't know what.

" Well, you went to say goodbye to the nine tailed Jinchuriki and you were attacked. That ANBU bastard broke your arm, a few ribs, and cracked your head open. You had a concussion and have been out for days. You had us all worried that you went into a comatose state." As she told him what happened, all the memories began rushing back to him, making him dizzy again and causing him to fall over again.

He heard laughing and knew they were watching him. Understanding that they were laughing at him, he covered his face and blushed madly. Konan saw this and quickly turned on the others. "SHUT UP HELLYOU FOOLS AND LSITEN UP!" All of them jumped up, startled by her suddenly angry tone. "Sasuke is hurt so he obviously can't do everything on his own. so here's what's going to happen. Each of you will be assigned a job to help him out until he gets better and can do it on his own.

"YES MA'M!" everyone yelled in unison, knowing better to cross Konan.

Zetsu, I want you to go downstairs and get a bunch of pillows for our little angel. Kisame, get a jug of water and a cup in case he gets thirsty, Pein and-"

"Wait, why do I need to get him water for beside the bed? All he'd have to do is yell at me for some water and I would get some for him!" Everyone prayed for poor Kisame's life, Hidan being the exception. He was grinning like a madman, clearly wanting to see fish face get the shit kicked out of him, as the blue haired women turned and faced the shark-like man.

"Now listen to me, you will get it because I told you to. Unlike you, I actually know what I'm doing. Now stop fighting, get downstairs and come back up with a cup and a fucking jug of WATER!"

Kisame ran faster than he ever thought he possibly could, in fear that the woman would kill him.

" Now then," she chirped happily to the others, successfully making them think that she might be bi polar. "Pein and Deidara, go make something him something light to eat. Itachi and I will stay here and wait on him in case he needs anything. Kakuzu and Hidan, go grocery shopping. We're running out of food and we need to keep our little Sasu healthy and well fed in order for him to recover properly. Sasori......... Make sure Zetsu doesn't eat the pillows on the way back up. We have to do our best to make our little baby better." Turning her head, she smiled sweetly as Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

_Like a vicious mother bear protecting her cub from threats._

Hidan raised his hand, getting every ones attention. He was actually pouting. "Oi, Konan, and what if I don't want to go fucking shopping with that stingy old bastard, huh?" he asked, jerking his thumb towards his partner

Everyone, including Sasuke, averted their eyes, not wanting to watch what the blue haired woman was going to do. Turning on him with a fiery rage burning in her eyes, she backed him up into the corner of the room before she began talking in a menacing, slightly demonic sounding voice. "Hidan, darling, look at me now." He had his eyes squeezed shut and was now regretting ever opening his foul mouth. "Look. At. Me. Good. Now tell me, do you really think that would be a smart idea?"

He shook his head a little bit to show that he heard her, but still stayed cuddled up in the corner. She smiled at him. "Good boy, now go on. ALL OF YOU!!!" she screamed so loudly that they were pretty sure she broke their eardrums.

Sasuke sighed at his make shift mother_. This was going to be a long healing process._

As he closed his eyes trying to shift back to sleep, but could only think about the blonde haired blue eyed boy from Konoha. He was so cute and he really wanted to see him, but he knew he couldn't...not without getting killed, that is.

* * *

_**Back in Konoha**_

"I don't know. He might be alive or he might be dead. I have a feeling he's still alive though." Naruto kept his head down so no one could look him in the eye. It was obvious that many of his 'friends' didn't like Sasuke for the sole reason that he was a part of Akatsuki. He just hoped none of them noticed that he was worried about the other.

"It doesn't really matter whether he lived or died. If he lived, then it won't be for long, because I will kill him the next time I see him, and if he's dead, then it's one less thing to worry about." The blonde whipped around to see Sai strutting arrogantly toward the group.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the raven. He knew from Naruto's actions that he cared for the young Akatsuki member and he didn't want Sai upsetting him about it. "And why is that exactly?"

The short haired raven smirked and snorted at the smarter shinobi. "Because he's part of that dreadful Akatsuki. I don't trust him not to try and kill my little Naru-chan next time he see's him. I'm just going to eliminate the problem before it arises. Besides, you can never trust an Uchiha." Sai slipped his arm around Naruto's tan shoulders and held him close.

Naruto saw red. He was so tempted to knock the bastard out, but forced himself not to. It was obvious that Sai knew something about the rogue, and he wanted to know whatever the fucking man whore knew. Swallowing down his anger, he flipped the other off him and held his hands behind his back.

"You know something." he stated in a feral tone. "You and Tsunade were scared shitless when Sasuke said he was an Uchiha and I want to know why. Why can't you trust them?"

The rest of the group leaned in, also eager to hear what Sai had to say. The blonde simply ignored them and continued to glare at the raven. Ignoring the death glare, he chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing of terrible importance. You shouldn't lose any sleep over him you know. I actually came here to see if you were okay and if you wanted to go out later tonight. How does that sound, baby." He purred, plastering a fake smile on his face, hoping to win the other over.

It wasn't even funny how wrong he was. Naruto couldn't control his rage this time and flung his fist forward. There was a loud crack as it connected with Sai's face and broke his nose. Blood spurted like a fountain down his face as the blonde stood over him, death written in his ruby red eyes. When he spoke, it was calm and laced with poison.

The usually bright hyper boy lifted one clawed finger in the air. "Number one, I am not your boyfriend, your baby or any other name you can possibly come up with that would have a similar meaning to those words, so don't you dare start treating me like it." He lifted Sai from the ground and threw him against one of the wooden pillars, making said raven gasp in pain. He grinned sadistically, revealing his sharp canine teeth.

"Number two, this is very important to me and the others around you, so don't even tell me not to worry about it because it's far to late for that." He grabbed the boy by the front of the shirt and lifted him off the ground, making it hard for the other to breathe.

"And finally, number three. I would rather suck mucus from a dogs nostrils until it's skull caved in than go out with you, (**LAWLS ON THIS QUOTE. HSM ON THE BRAIN MUCH?! HEH, IGNORE THIS)**so get that idea completely out of your head and never ask me that question again. Now sit down right here, and explain to us everything you know about the Uchiha's and why everyone seems to either hate them or fear them."

Sai finally showed the fear he had been feeling as Naruto had made his three demands. Once the blonde released him, he obediently sat down and looked at everyone around him. Releasing a heavy sigh, he began his story. "It all began 18 years ago, when the Uchiha clan was still alive. Now before I continue, I ask that no one interrupt me or I will stop."

Reluctantly, everybody nodded and looked back at him waiting for him to continue.

"Eight-teen years ago, the third Hokage got word that the Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the elders and him. He tried to reason with them, but they were to clouded with hate toward the Senju clan for their part in degrading their clan. They felt the Senju had cheated them when the village was created and 2 of the Senju were named first and second Hokage, while they were simply made into a police force.

Desperate to resolve the problem with as little violence as possible, the Hokage ordered Danzo to take some of the ANBU and arrest the clan members. The adults would be taken to a top security prison, and the children would be put in foster homes, seeing as they would know nothing of the plans. Danzo however, had a better idea that would spare everyone the headache to come. So he ordered them to do something different."

Everybody sat there in silence, waiting for him to continue, but he just sat there indifferently. The tension grew and everybody was getting impatient. Slowly, a smirk made it's way to his face.

"He ordered them to massacre the entire clan, to eliminate the problem before it arose. They weren't to leave a single man women or child alive. They said in their report they finished the job, but seeing that Sasuke and Itachi are still alive proves that they obviously failed. I don't know how they managed to out wit the ANBU black ops and survive, seeing as Itachi alone couldn't have been any older than 8 at the time.

I guess it doesn't really matter how they survived, the point is there alive. And as long as the Uchiha are alive, this world will never find peace. We're all better off without them."

Naruto let out a feral growl as he jumped to his feet and punched Sai in the jaw, making him fly back a few feet and hit the ground hard. The group was shocked at Naruto's actions, but even more angry at Sai's comment. He didn't know Sasuke and had no right to say that kind of thing.

The blonde grabbed Sai by the front of his shirt, lifting him to look him straight in the eye. "Don't you dare say anything like that again. Sasuke would do whatever he could to bring peace. You don't know him, so don't judge him."

The raven laughed at the blonde. "You don't know him either you know. You only met him once for an hour or so. How can you say those kind of things about him, when you don't know if he would or not." Naruto got even angrier at his words, but knew he was right. He didn't know Sasuke and he shouldn't say things he wasn't sure of.

He threw Sai back and stalked off angrily. He needed to find Sasuke and see if he was okay or not. Running toward the Hokage's office, he started planning where he would look. He wasn't going to stop looking until he found him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy with exams and have had no time until now.**

**R & R please, it is appreciated.**

**Also, I give my regards to my Beta Sabaku No Ally. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! U SAVE MY LIFE!!**


End file.
